The First Last Kiss Revisited
by dschram
Summary: This between episode story takes place for the Doctor immediately after he leaves in the Tardis at the end of "A Good Man Goes to War" and just before "Let's Kill Hitler". For River this happens a short while after her last scene with the Doctor in "Day of the Moon".


THE FIRST LAST KISS REVISITED

The Doctor was exceedingly giddy and could hardly contain his excitement at the recent revelation – River Song was Melody Pond! Dancing and twirling around the Tardis console, he flipped levers, pushed buttons and typed coordinates. He knew precisely when and where he was going to get the answers he so desperately sought. Also, he had the distinct impression that the Tardis herself approved of his choice.

After calming down sufficiently he thought of an amazingly clever plan. He worked feverishly but carefully at the calculations to get the settings optimal. "Okay, that should do it, on my way."

At the Stormcage Containment Facility a strawberry blonde curly haired woman lay on her prison cot. Her eyes red, her cheeks wet. Was that her last kiss with her beloved? Their timelines had been mostly back to front, thus he had never kissed her before.

During their adventure in America she was her usual flirtatious self. However, to her wondrous surprise and delight, he was flirting back with near equal intensity – yes, she did have that "he's hot when he's clever face" and he definitely reveled in it.

She just could not let him leave without a goodbye kiss. He was a little taken aback at first but quickly relaxed into it as he placed his hands on her shoulders. It was only after she moved her hands from his face down to his waist and pulled him tight towards her that his arms started flailing and he broke the kiss, immediately declaring the experience to be "interesting" and "unexpected" but also "good" and "very nice". He then nervously and quickly left stating that there was a first time for everything. That is when her devastation at the realization left her in her current state of despair.

Her reflection on recent events was suddenly interrupted, something strange was happening; everything around her appeared slightly blurry except for the immediate vicinity. Before she even knew exactly what was going on a figure approached her. There was little time to hide the damage. Once she realized who it was she quickly sat up, turned away from him and hurriedly attempted to dry her face.

Too late – he noticed. "River," he said softly and with great concern in his voice.

"When … are you?" she managed to say in a somewhat choked voice.

"I've just come from Demons' Run," he replied.

"Then you – you know." At that she quickly stood up and faced him.

Upon seeing the sadness evident on her face, he rapidly enveloped her in his arms. She held on tightly, breathing in his scent which always had a soothing effect on her. "You set up a perception field." She stated, sounding much better now.

"Yes, added sound dampening, too."

"Clever boy," she remarked. He quickly smiled then closed his eyes, hugged her even tighter and breathed in her essence as he expressed a pleasant breathy Hmmm.

After a few moments he broke the quiet knowing what his younger self had just done, "I'm so, so sorry."

"Please don't be," she paused slightly," you were young-"

"- and stupid," he hastily added. "Forgive me?"

"Always and completely," she assured him lovingly.

"Thank you." He replied knowing that was one less bit of guilt for him to bear. Taking a deep breath he continued, "I need to know –"

She cut him off. "Let's move over there." She indicated a small sofa that was in her cell. "I'm sure you have many questions." They sat facing each other, her hands in his.

"Yes." He thinks for a moment to pick the first one. "Do you have two hearts like me?"

"Check for yourself." She offered.

He bent down and placed his ear on her chest. A smile immediately spread across his face as he heard the double thumping of dual hearts. "Can you regenerate?" He excitedly asked as he slowly sat back up again.

"Spoilers," was the aggravating reply. He let out a knowing sigh.

"Let's see," He proceeded to go over the facts as he knows them, his hands very animated with words quickly spoken. "You were conceived on board the Tardis while in the vortex. Because of this your DNA was altered and then further enhanced by your captors. You're strong, can pilot the Tardis better than me and you understand complex principles of time and space." She nodded in confirmation. "Behold, the child of the Tardis!" he proudly proclaimed with a soft chuckle.

"I guess I am in a way." His words and animated antics made her beam.

"She likes you, a lot. I can tell - the way she responds to you. The close connection you have." Then he added quietly and close to her face as he gently bopped her on the nose, "I'm actually quite jealous."  
After that he paused, a furrow developed on his brow, his face becoming somewhat downcast and then continued. "They trained - are training you to kill me." Her eyes glanced down; a twinge of pain was just barely noticeable on her face. "But presently you don't appear to be affected by their brainwashing. So somehow you were able to overcome it." His face brightened at that last statement. "However, you are here because you killed a man." It almost sounded more like a question; his face looked a little puzzled.

"Spoilers." He is really starting to hate that word.

"How - how do I find baby Melody?" He implored.

"You, don't. Don't you dare change one thing or you'll rewrite time. I will never become what I am now and we will never happen!" He starts to protest. "Promise me!" she insists.

"I –I promise." He's says reluctantly with understanding. "But what do I tell Amy and Rory?"

"It will be hard for them. But they'll come to terms with it in due course."

He grabs her by the shoulders. "What can you tell me? What do I need to do next? Where do I go?" he asks in frustration.

Then she remembers. "Hold on, I have something that will help you." She gets up from the sofa and reaches under her cot. "Where did I put that? Oh here it is." In her hands is a small town newspaper – "The Leadworth Chronicle", dated Saturday 27, August 2011.

"What's that?" he asks very curiously.

"Here", she hands it to him as she sits back down on the sofa.

"Hmm, Leadworth's Crop Circle," He reads the headline then quickly turns to the full page spread inside.

"Amy and Rory's doing?" He inquires. She nods. "Those Ponds," he says affectionately. "I take it this is when I need to meet them again?" as he notices the date and time of the newsworthy event.

"Yes."

"Then what?"

"You'll need to have your full wits about you," she carefully explains." Be extremely observant - notice everything around you. It'll be very dangerous. But don't give up. I know you want to find Melody but what's really important is finding River Song."

"Doctor not fully understanding."

"You will, I can't tell you more. You should go. But, get plenty of rest before you go to meet them." She emphasizes her last statement.

He waits for her to tell him anything else. "Is that everything?" He asks as they both stand up together.

"I don't think I've forgotten anything." As she says this he places his hand under her chin and tips her head up slightly. Then she notices the intensity in his green eyes as his lips move closer to hers.

"Oh, shut up." He says playfully.

At that very moment he kisses her, placing both of his hands on either side of her face as he reaches in to play with her magnificent curls. Her hands immediately grab his braces and pull him close. Then his hands slide to her upper back, caressing as he deepens the kiss. At the same time she reaches under his jacket, her hands pressing on his lower back. Their bodies snug and neatly locked together. She was not expecting such intensity but melts into his affections. Sounds of immense satisfaction emanate from both. River then becomes aware that the Doctor's body is responding to their close contact.

"Why'd you … suddenly stop?" He inquires panting.

"Advancing to the next stage would not be the best thing for you right now." She observes a small pout on his disappointed face. "Please go, and remember to get some sleep. I'm sure after all you've been thorough today you need it."

After grabbing the newspaper, he gives her a quick but passionate kiss as he reluctantly steps back into the Tardis.

Upon reaching the vortex he plops down in one of the console chairs to ponder all that has just occurred. He finds it quite amusing to feel like a lovesick teenager. All of a sudden he realizes just how exhausted he truly is. He drags himself to his room, strips off his clothes, falls into bed and is asleep almost immediately. For the first time in a long time there are no nightmares. Instead he has some very very pleasant dreams indeed.

He awoke feeling very relaxed and energized. After quickly dressing and grabbing a bite to eat he entered the console room and saw a small light blinking near the phone. "What's this?" He pushed the nearby button. It was a phone message from Amy asking, pleading with him, if he had found her baby, Melody. He remembers his last words to her - "I'll find your daughter and on my life, she will be safe." Yes, Amy eventually knew that she would grow up to be River but she did not want to miss all those important years.

As the message ended a feeling of overwhelming guilt filled him because he knew that he could not change a thing. He had absolutely no idea how to tell Amy and Rory that. With somewhat heavier hearts he grabbed the newspaper River had given him and set the coordinates for Leadworth in preparation to face the Ponds.


End file.
